leyendo time is on my side de Hitsuzen278
by fanpercyjackson
Summary: caos a decidido ayudar a que el reencuentro de percy y sus esposas por lo que los hace leer un libro que cuenta lo que pasará en el viaje de nuestro héroe favorito
1. Chapter 1

Bueno queridos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia o el magnífico mundo de percy Jackson y los héroes del olimpos

Capítulo 1: empezamos a leer por la orden de un ser superior

Consejo olímpico, solsticio de invierno, después del robo

Decir que el consejo estaba teniendo una discusión pacifica sería un gran error hace pocas horas en medio de la reunión mientras los consejeros de cabina del campamento mestizo se encontraban visitando a sus padres el rayo maestro el símbolo de poder de Zeus señor de los cielos rey de los dioses había sido robado, en medio del consejo justo frente a sus narices por lo que el sabio rey de los dioses ( nótese el sarcasmo ) culpaba a nadie más que su hermano mayor Poseidón dios de los mares de haber convencido a un héroe mortal de robar su símbolo de poder pues los dioses debido a las leyes antiguas no podían tomar el arma de poder directamente , por lo que ambos dioses peleaban como dos críos , Zeus convencido de que su hermano había tomado el arma y con Poseidón negando todas las acusaciones recibidas, el resto de los dioses intentaban calmar la pelea que podía ser mortal para sus hijos presentes o estaban absortos en sus propias peleas que las confrontaciones entre dioses parecían crear un torbellino de acusaciones y pelea en la sala del trono la cual los semidioses consejeros y anuales veían como un partido de tenis entre varias partes mientras eran resguardados por Hestia en el hogar en medio de la gran sala, en la cual la diosa más pacifica observaba con gran tristeza como su familia se desmoronaba poco a poco a lo largo de los milenios

_ Otra vez me has engañado Zeus

_ coman cereales

_ apolo cállate de una vez

_ yo soy mayor que tu sis

_ Que no

_ pelea, pelea, pelea

_ yo no robe tu estúpido cacharro

_ no insultes a rayito

_ es mejor seguir el corazón que la cabeza

_ calla afrodita es mejor la sabiduría para le estrategia que los sentimientos

_ siento un haiku venir

_ apolo cállate de una vez

_ Lo que tú quieras sis

Estas y otras peleas se efectuaban en medio del consejo hasta que una brillante luz cegó temporalmente a todos los que se encontraban en la sala y también deteniendo las discusiones efectivamente, en medio del gran salón de mármol se encontraban 4 figuras, tres ancianas, las parcas, Cloto, Laquesis y átropos las diosas que representaban el nacimiento, la vida y la muerte y otra mujer de delicadas fracciones que las acompañaba mientras sostenía un libro

_ dioses _ comenzó la parca del nacimiento _ nuestra abuela aquí presente caos, nos ha ordenado que lean este libro

_ A petición de un amigo de ella para prevenir un futuro horrible del que el viene _ continuo la parca de la vida

_ Por lo tendrán que leer este magnífico libro que tiene muchas muertes y dolor para que puedan cambiarlo aunque sea una lástima _ termino la parca de la muerte

_ ÁTROPOS _ gritaron sus hermanas

_ Vale me callo

_ Bien dioses disfruten la lectura esto puede ser muy interesante a y les aviso este libro es clasificación M por lo que tendrán que aguantar algunas locuras que ocurran en el libro _ advirtió caos, dicho eso volvieron a desaparecer con una luz brillante por lo que todos tuvieron que darse la vuelta.

Cuando la luz desapareció lo único que había quedado atrás era el libro

_ Apolo _ trono Zeus _ recoge el libro y dinos que dice _

_ Si padre

_ Y bien que dice

_ Time is on my side, ¿quién quiere leer?

_ Yo, yo _ empezó a saltar atenea

_ Calma atenea tú lees _ rio apolo entregándole el libro

Capítulo 1 time i son my side


	2. Chapter 2

_Primer capítulo del leyendo_

 _Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia o el magnífico mundo de percy Jackson_

* * *

Capítulo 1 time is on my side

 **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación y mi locura**

_ Que profundo siento un haiku venir

_ lee atenea _ dijo artemisa haciendo señas desesperada para que atenea leyera

 **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados viento. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con el**

_ creo que debería ordenarse un poco _ interrumpió por primera vez una semidiosa drew tanaka hija de afrodita

_ Yo también lo creo hija

Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora en pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla.

_ nena _ menciono ares

_ Calla ares estoy tratando de leer _ se rompió atenea

_ Si hermana

 **De más está decir que fue en vano,**

_ Pobrecito _ se compadeció Hestia _ ha pasado por mucho

 **Pues no funciono, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo**

_ eso sí que es un cuerpo _ gruño ares

_ ares _ advirtió atenea

_ Qué pero a tía Hestia no le dices nada _ protesto

_ tía Hestia es tía Hestia _ respondió simplemente atenea para seguir leyendo

 **Mis ojos verdes, han perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, ha muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que se refleja ahora**

_ es. . . triste _ señalo artemisa

_ lo es hermana pero no me interrumpan _ comento atenea

 **Los labios con lo que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**

_ Pobre chico _ se compadeció Hermes

_ Hermes _ advirtió atenea

_ me callo

 **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres,**

_ retiro lo que dije sobre él se lo merece _ rompió artemisa

_ ¿porque arty? _ cuestiono apolo

_ porque es un jugador dijo madres en plural y no me digas arty _

_ vale pero porque no esperas y luego te enojas presiento que esto se pondrá interesante más adelante y que tú saldrás más de lo que te gustara _ le recrimino apolo

_ cállense los dos _ grito atenea

_ Si atenea _ respondieron al unísono demostrando que eran gemelos y sorprendiendo al resto de los dioses y mestizos presentes

 **ahora** **están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**

_ es fuerte _ ronroneo afrodita

_ compórtate afrodita _ trono Zeus

_ Si señor _ respondió afrodita con un suspiro

 **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos por no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella**

_ miren tiene a su enemigo justo para acabarlo, me pregunto qué chica será _ señalo ares

_ calma ares ya lo sabremos _ le recrimino su padre con voz tranquila

 **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco. Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso y ahora lo pagara**

_ Venganza, venganza por fin se sabrá quienes esa persona _ empezó a cantar ares

_ ares déjame leer para poder saberlo _

 **_ sabes, por mi podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo de mi familia _**

 **_ eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras _**

 **_ Esas "perras como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una _**

 **_ y orgullosa de ello ahora que me harás Jackson? estoy a tu merced. Has lo que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás _**

 **_ puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento en que comenzaste todo este teatro.**

En la sala del trono se podía oír la caída de un alfiler, todos estaban muy centrados en el libro excepto dos personas que estaban tensas esperando para huir en caso de que la historia los delatara

_ **eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio _**

 **_ y si así era? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído,**

Gritos empezaron a resonar en la sala los dioses estaban furiosos y asustados por el echo demostrado de que iban a desaparecer

 **Los semidioses también.**

Hay los gritos aumentaron de tono la mayoría de dioses presentes tenían hijos y los mestizos presentes también protestaron por su destrucción en un futuro pos-apocalíptico

 **Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfrute en hacerlos silenciar _**

_ Que perra sádica _ gruño artemisa después de todo ella era la protectora de los niños pero había algo más que se removía en su interior sobre alguno de esos niños mencionados casi como un instinto maternal pero desecho esas ideas al instante poco sabía que en la sala había otras mujeres diosas y semidiosas sintiendo lo mismo que ella

 **_ perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lastima y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase.**

Con esa última palabra todos voltearon a ver a la hija de atenea quien intentaba, en vano, achicarse y desaparecer en su lugar por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todas las personas de la sala

 **Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia _ declare en un susurro.**

 **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levante mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**

 **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**

Ninguno en la sala quería comentar, la mayoría de las chicas estaban estremeciéndose por la descripción tan detallada y la mayoría de los que se encontraban sin trauma estaban viendo con dagas Asia la hija de atenea mencionada en el libro

 **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima.**

Los hijos de atenea y esta misma se estremecieron ante tal comparación

 **La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes. Como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado a este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso en su descanso temprano inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**

 **_ les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalía, Andrómeda _**

En la sala ya había varias chicas que lloraban por la triste historia que estaban contando

 **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aun sino me responden, estoy aquí amándolas.**

Presas se rompieron en ese momento chicas sentimentales que habían estado conteniendo las lágrimas se rompieron principalmente afrodita, Deméter y sus hijos quienes eran más sensibles y la mayoría niñas

 **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contra ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado. Mi respiración esta frenética, mi vista se nubla**

_ lucha, lucha, lucha _ volvió a cantar ares

_ Calla ares _ regaño atenea

_ lucha, lucha, lucha _ se le unieron Hermes y apolo

_ cállense _

_ lucha, lucha, lucha _ se les unió Poseidón y Hefestos

_ he dicho que se callen _ grito atenea, se callaron _ gracias _ el resto de dioses presentes veían a los dioses molestos que intentaban no reírse con cierta diversión

 **_ Que quieres. . . caos _**

Alboroto en la sala porque un mero mortal se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a un ser ten superior

 **_ nada Perseo.**

Ante ese nombre Poseidón se atraganto, descubriendo que de quien se hablaba era su hijo semidiós Perseo Jackson como no había visto las señales que se habían mencionado

 **Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor _**

 **_ Thc! Está bien. Que buscas? vienes a burlarte de mí? _ digo mientras envaino mi katana**

 **_ No. . . quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre_**

 **_ y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas _**

 **_ puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrías impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta percy _**

 **_ porque? . . . por qué lo haces? _**

 **_ no me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude_**

 **_ y que ventajas tendría? a parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga _**

 **_ Te hare un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo.**

Zeus estaba molesto se iba a crear un dios que se uniría a su consejo sin su permiso, iba a tener que esperar y lo que todos los dioses se preguntaban junto a los mestizos "¿décimo quinto?" solo había doce dioses en el consejo pero tendrían que esperar y ver

 **Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás _**

 **_ Y mi salud? _**

 **_ retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte _**

 **_ está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptare tu oferta. Ellas no merecían ese destino. Ellas debían ser felices _**

 **_ percy. . . por favor piensa en ti también _**

 **_ Ya lo veré caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida _**

 **_ Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca mas te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de atenea quien tuvo la culpa!_**

 **_ Lo siento. . . pero es difícil _**

 **_ maldición, eres tan terco! _**

 **_ Mmph! _**

 **_ Que es tan graciosa?! _**

 **_ nada, es que mi hiciste recordar a como ellas mi decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja!. No quise ofenderte _**

 **_ geez. . . está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato? _**

 **_ Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré_**

 **_ bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra tartarus. Pero puedes decirme porque elegiste ese diseño?_**

 **_ Porque representa a Susano, el dios sintonía de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ellas. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí porque _**

 **_ Umh. . . realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformare en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a anaklusmos. A pesar de que se lo que harás con ella _**

 **_ si. . . debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla _**

La dueña de esa espada presente porque las cazadoras de artemisa se encontraban en la reunión, se ruborizo porque le iban a devolver aquella espada que le había entregado tontamente al bastardo de Heracles hace tantos milenios y pensando que talvez ese hombre no sea como los otros

 **_ Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes y encuentra la felicidad _ dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cantico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso**

 **_ Adiós, mis amores _**

Antes de que atenea continuara se ruborizo de un tono cereza y chillo

_ me niego a leer la siguiente parte

_ Atenea que pasa hija? _

_ padre, léelo por ti mismo _

 **_ Thalía Grace – Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**

 **Piper McLean – Jackson / Tristán Jackson**

 **Hazel Levesque – Jackson**

 **Reyna Ávila Ramirez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**

 **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**

 **Bianca di angeló**

 **Zoe nighstshade**

 **Pallas atenea –Jackson / Ícaro Jackson**

 **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson / Ethan Jackson**

 **Afrodita Jackson**

 **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Daré- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**

 **Hylla Ávila Ramírez- Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**

 **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**

Si alguno de los dioses o mestizo presente hubiera estado bebiendo en ese mismo momento cuando la voz del rey de los dioses leyó la lista de esposas que percy Jackson tenia o tendría habría escupido lo que sea que estuviera tomando, las chicas que mencionaba la lista y estaban en la sala se encontraban descubriendo nuevas tonalidades de rojos a la par de hacer que los tomates se vieran pálidos.

_ QUE! _ El grito del rey de los dioses se escuchó sobre todo el alboroto que se había formado ante la revelación de que cuatro diosas de las cuales tres eran diosas solteras estaban casadas con un mortal y que hasta habían tenido hijos juntos fue causa de la mayoría del alboroto, mientras que otros solo se querían hacer oír.

Lo único que se escuchó entre tantos gritos fue él _ te lo dije _ que atenea le dedico a Zeus en medio de todo el tumulto

* * *

 _Bueno segundo capítulo comenten, revisen y hasta_

 _la próxima_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo extra

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia o el magnífico mundo de percy Jackson

El ambiente en la sala del trono era tenso ese semidiós nombrado percy Jackson les había dejado, con las dudas de un futuro apocalíptico o un universo alternativo en las que tres diosas de soltera habían cedido al cortejo y se habían enamorado de un hombre que respondía a las cualidades de un hombre poético y amoroso, sino también que la diosa del amor afrodita conocida por su infelidad a su marido Hefesto, también se había cortejado y casado al que había permanecido fiel para luego también haber perecido, vario dioses se encontraban sorprendidos por el cambio en el destino y la falta de cuidado al entregar este libro sobre los acontecimientos que podrían pasar en un futuro inmediato donde el hombre conocido como percy Jackson sería una clave para la soberanía del olimpo y sus habitantes con el plan de frustrar el destino que sus amigos y familiares habían conseguido para poder cambiar su futuro, las diosas por otro lado cotilleaban de lo que pasaría con todo este embrollo que constituía el semidiós con cuatro diosas que pertenecían al consejo y aparecían en la lista que mencionaba las futuras esposas del nombrado percy Jackson y par ultimo las semidiosas, demititan y diosas presentes en la sala y que se nombraba en el mencionado libro y lista estaban tan coloradas que podrían pasar por tomates sufriendo burlas cariñosas de sus amigos por sus sonrojos y futuro esposo que tenían en común.

Fuera de esto solo tendrían que esperar y ver que les deparaba el futuro incierto del que las parcas y lady caos les habían advertido.

Capitulo extra de cómo se sienten los dioses y mestizos acerca del primer capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Querido lectores lamento informarles que estaré ausente durante unos cuantos meses pues mi mama a amenazado que si no subo mis notas va a confiscarme el computador y celular para siempre * suena música de terror y suenan truenos de miedo * por lo que mis más sinceras disculpas tendré que poner la historia en pausa. . . . . . . . . . pero volveré tan pronto como empiecen las vacaciones de verano, lo juro por el rio estiga, sino me pueden enviar al tártaro

Ps: Hitsuzen278 no me he caído en el retrete. . . todavía así que no te preocupes


End file.
